I'll be There
by Random Animosity
Summary: Seifer's promise to a certain former instructor brings him back to the life he didn't want to remember...was that the only reason for coming back though?
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8..but you know what--- SEIFER WILL BE MINE!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! *ahem* MUWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA *takes another breath* HA---HA-HA---Ha HA Ha. Ok, I'm done! If you agree laugh evily!  
  
A/N: Alrighty now! Here's my way BETTER version of my Whenever You Need Me...I'll Be There! YAY! I read through my original story and I HATED it! So. this version will be much better!! MUCH! Yes. MUCH BETTER.  
  
~  
  
Thunder roared outside and rain pound on the roof of the small orphanage on the West side of the continent of Esthar. It was pouring outside and the thunder and lightening wasn't helping the frightened children. The six small children were all in the main room of the orphanage as their Matron hurried around lighting candles trying to make it brighter in the room. "It will be alright little ones, don't fret." Edea said softly as another large round of thunder hit the house.  
  
Selphie clutched her teddy bear as Irvine came over to her and sat next to her. " It's ok, Sefie! I'm here to save yoo!" He said bravely as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Squall sat in the corner by himself looking at the ground. The little boy didn't mind the storm and actually liked it better when it was raining and pouring. Another little boy was walking quickly towards Edea his arms outwards and tears flowing freely. "Matwon!!! I'm scared!!" Zell cried as Edea picked him up and tried to comfort him.  
  
Seifer smirked from his corner of the room, over viewing the whole entire room. "Chickenwuss.." He muttered as he walked out of the room, noticing one person wasn't in the room. Scanning the hallway, Seifer made his way into the girl's shared room. He knew she would be in here.she was always in here.  
  
"Quisty? Hey.where are you?"  
  
Quistis looked to the side of her, seeing Seifer's form in the dark room. She didn't want to be in the front room.she was scared, but she couldn't let the other children see her scared.she was the proper one, the one that never cried. "I'm right here Seifer." She said softly as she stood up.  
  
Seifer stopped and turned around, facing her. A smirk was on his face as he crossed his arms. "Whatcha doin' in here Quisty? Trying to get away from all of chickenwuss's screaming?" Seifer laughed as he finished his sentence. He knew how to get Quistis to laugh or smile. and he knew this was one of those times.  
  
"Seifer." She said sternly.warning him in a sense not to make fun of Zell, but a small smile formed on her face as she wiped her eyes. "No, I'm just.just staying in here, away from the others because of the storm." She said softly before sitting back on the floor, leaning on her bed her arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow and watched her as she sat down. He knew something was bothering the girl, because. he had lived with her since they were little! True, they were only 9 years old. but still! " Hey.Quisty, what's wrong with you??" Seifer said all of a sudden, seriously. Walking over to her, he placed his hands in his pockets, and then sat down next to her.  
  
His emerald eyes caught her crystalline ones. Something was wrong with her, and Seifer always knew about it! "Come on Quistis.tell me.."  
  
Quistis looked at him and smiled softly. "It's stupid really. I know that if I were to tell you, you'd laugh at me." She looked back down and crossed her arms back on her knees, scrunching up more.  
  
"I'm not that bad Quisty..." He said quietly as more thunder boomed in the background. Quistis cringed as she heard the thunder. Seifer noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "The all brave Quistis is afraid of thunder?" He said as he leaned towards her a smirk on his face.  
  
Quistis looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "See! I knew you'd make fun of me!" She pushed him back and crossed her arms an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Seifer laughed, then sat back up looking at her. He automatically stopped laughing as he saw her mad face. "Uhh, sorry Quistis.."  
  
"It's..ok." She said softly as another round of thunder boom down.  
  
Seifer watched her for a minute more, her fragile body cringing up. Scooting towards her he put his arm around her waist and smiled over at her. "It's ok Quisty, I'm here..I'll always be here to keep you safe."  
  
Quistis was taken aback for a moment by his words. Looking back at him she studied his eyes for a moment then nodded.  
  
Smirking he let her rest her head upon his shoulder. Grabbing an afghan off the end of her bed, Seifer wrapped in around them both and then leaned his head on hers. "Whenever you need me." He whispered softly in to her ear before he too fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and sighed inwardly. "Damn Quistis." He muttered as he tightened his trench coat around his body. As soon as he hugged the trench coat around himself he began to cough violently. Rummaging through a pocket, Seifer brought out a ragged and stained handkerchief putting it to his mouth. After his fit of coughing, Seifer looked down at the handkerchief and sighed. "Damnit.." Placing it in his pocket, Seifer continued his way towards Garden. There was a storm coming, and he knew that it would be here sooner than he could unpack. He had been accepted back into the Garden and he knew that he had to fulfill a promise to her of being a SeeD and protecting her. 


	2. Surprises are instore

Whenever you need me Ch2  
  
Quistis Trepe walked rather slowly towards the elevator. She had a meeting with the Headmaster in a few minutes and she knew that it had to do with her going back to teaching. But, Quistis didn't want it...she knew she was a failure at that, it was time for her to start something else, possibly something out of the Garden? She didn't know. But she did know that she still had to attend this meeting, even if she didn't want to.  
  
As she turned the corner she heard the elevator doors open. Looking up, about to tell the person inside to hold it she saw Selphie Tilmitt running towards her, her arms spread open and a grin upon her cheery face. "Quisty! You'll never guess what just happened!" Selphie beamed as she jumped up and down in front of the former instructor.  
  
Quistis took a step back trying to leave room for the girl to continue bouncing and her not to get hit. Shaking her head, she looked at Selphie with a blank expression. "I give up, what happened?" Quistis said in a rather bored tone. Glancing at her watch she looked back up to Selphie in a hurried way.  
  
"Irvine! He...he just.." Selphie looked down at her hand then back up at Quistis, her words spilling out of her mouth too quickly. "He.." She squealed once more and pushed her left hand into Quistis's face.  
  
Taking yet another step back, Quistis let her eyes focus on Selphie's hand. A band of gold was wrapped around her ring finger; a small heart shaped diamond was centered in the middle. "A wedding ring?" Quistis continued to look at the ring as a small smile formed on her face. "Congratulations Selphie, I'm very happy for you!"  
  
Selphie squealed once more and hugged her friend tightly. "You're the first one I've told! Thank you so much Quistis! Your going to help me out right, I mean with the wedding plans and such right???" Selphie suddenly stopped jumping a look of pleading ness on her face  
  
Quistis looked up at Selphie not knowing what to say. She had never been part of a wedding, how would she know what to do? She hadn't even been to one! This to Quistis, made her seem ineligible to help Selphie out..but the young brunette wanted her help, so she would try her best. Nodding, Quistis smiled softly. "Of course Selphie, your one of my best friends!"  
  
"Thank you so much Quisty!" She said as she jumped on the girl, hugging her tightly. Letting go as quickly as she had hugged her Selphie looked at her watch. "But.I'll talk to you later about it ok? I have to go find Rinoa!" Selphie energetically waved her hand as she ran down the hall and disappeared.  
  
Quistis waved slowly to Selphie as she regained her composure from getting jumped on. She was shocked that Irvine had proposed. especially since they had only been going out for 2 years. Shrugging to herself, Quistis put the thought behind her knowing that the two were made for each other. She had always wanted a love like that for herself but she knew it would never happen..  
  
Shaking her head, Quistis got into the elevator with two other people.  
  
~  
  
"Did you hear that he supposively is coming today!?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard! Of course he would come on the stormiest day of the year! But you know what else I heard? I heard from this girl that he's going to try to become a SeeD!"  
  
"Yeah, Right! He didn't make it the first time, so what does he think is gonna be different time???"  
  
The boys both laugh as Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Boys?" Quistis said as both she and the two boys walked out of the elevator.  
  
Both jumping, the boys slowly turned around to face the former instructor whom both still looked up to. "Uhh, yes Miss Trepe?" One said confident of himself as the other shook his head.  
  
"Whom may I ask are you talking about?"  
  
"Seifer Almasy, Miss Trepe." The boy spoke again, proud of himself of knowing the information that the former teacher obviously didn't know.  
  
Quistis' eyes got wider as she looked at the boys. He wasn't joking around Seifer was actually coming back! Shaking her head softly, Quistis tilted her head softly still curious. "May I ask how you heard this from?"  
  
"My friends girlfriends' cousins sister. Imagine..all of them stay here at-- -" The boy was cut off as Quistis spoke once more.  
  
"Your resources are..quite interesting Mr. Jacobs, but thank you." Quistis looked down at her watch then back up to the two boys. "Thank you for the information. I must be going now though." Without another word, Quistis left the boys' side and headed out of the front of the Garden. She knew it was probably windier than ever outside, but at that moment she didn't care. As she continued her stride towards the very front of Garden she saw the lone figure of Irvine.  
  
Getting closer to him she crossed her arms protectively around her, the wind blowing her hair. "Congratulations Irvine.."  
  
Looking up, Irvine tipped his hat and smiled. "Thank ya, Quis. I'm guessin' Sefie told ya?"  
  
"Yes, of course she has..but, I have a question for you." Quistis said as she looked around them, seeing many people hurrying towards the Garden to get to safer and warmer grounds.  
  
"Shoot..."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if Headmaster Cid has talked to you about Seifer Almasy coming back to Garden, presumably today?"  
  
Irvine gave her a confused look as he nodded his head. " 'course he has. I mean, he hasn't talk to you?"  
  
"No. He hasn't. " Quistis said in a frustrated tone. Why hadn't Cid told her?! She had a right to know, just like the others did! He wasn't really going to tell her after he came was he? Looking back up at Irvine she nodded her head. "Thanks Irvine, and congratulations again." Quistis turned around and headed towards the front entrance without even waiting for Irvine to comment.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Wait a minute now, Quisty." Irvine said as he ran after her. As he looked down at her, Irvine smirked. "Are you really sure your ready to see him?"  
  
"What? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She said quickly, avoiding Irvine's eyes.  
  
"Well...for starters, your angry because Cid didn't tell you, second we all know that you and Seifer had something a few years ago and thirdly I'm not going to miss this for the world!" Irvine said as he then wrapped his arm around Quistis' shoulder, pulling her towards the entrance, against the winds strong force.  
  
"Irvine Kinneas! What are you talking about!?" Quistis said as she tried to get out of Irvine's grip as he stopped where the road began.  
  
Grinning widely, Irvine let go of her shoulder and looked around them trying not to make eye contact with the blonde beauty.  
  
Finally making eye contact with Quistis he spoke in a happy tone. "So, why exactly are you out here then?"  
  
"I-I want to know if he'll actually come, I mean he actually wouldn't show his face here again would he?!" Quistis looked up at Irvine with a strict look.  
  
Looking at Quistis, Irvine shrugged. "Well, why don't you just ask him yourself." With that he motioned towards where Seifer stood a smirk on his face. Tipping his cowboy hat at Seifer he looked back down at Quistis. "See ya later Quis.." He said as he walked towards the garden, pulling his brown trench coat around himself.  
  
"I actually would show my face here again, Trepe, just for your convenience of course." Seifer said in a rather dull voice. He didn't care what she thought of him anymore..because he already knew she thought he was trash. Looking at her once more, Seifer walked past her, lightly brushing her shoulder.  
  
Turning halfway around, he looked at the quiet Quistis. "You know instructor you might want to get inside, wouldn't want yourself catching a cold now.." After he spoke, he turned around placing a hand to his mouth to cover the fit of coughs that came from inside.  
  
A/N: Muwhahaha!!! Cliffhanger!! If ya would please R/R!!! Love ya all lots if ya do!  
  
Quistis Almasy~ 


	3. Thundering Objectives

I'll Be There Ch3  
  
Quistis stood stunned for a moment, trying to get through her mind that he was actually here. The famous ex-knight was actually back at Garden, the place he used to call home before trying to destroy it. Turning to face him as he spoke, Quistis wrapped her arms around her shoulders, a chill running down her spine. "It seems that you're the one that needs to be indoors Seifer, not me."  
  
Seifer looked at his former instructor with a sneer. He didn't need her advice! Had he ever used it before? No!!—Well, a few tips maybe, but would he ever tell her that?! Yeah—right. Grabbing the handkerchief in his pocket he wiped his hand then looked back at the Garden. A sigh of relief passed through his lips as he continued to watch the Garden.  
  
Turning around slightly he raised an eyebrow before walking towards the entrance. "I don't need your advice, Trepe." He said as a boom of thunder erased any other type of sound around them.  
  
Watching his back as he walked, Quistis noticed he didn't walk with such pride as he used to. Something had to have happened to him while he was away......something besides the Sorceress War. Shaking her head, Quistis placed a loose piece of hair behind her ear before she walked in back of him, trying to keep up with his long strides. "You may not need my advice Seifer, but I'm not sure if you would listen to anyone else..."  
  
Seifer glanced back in back of him not stopping to wait for his former instructor. Fixing his hand placements on the case of his gunblade and his small bag, he failed to respond to her comment. Continuing on towards the Garden, Seifer sighed inwardly then stopped before the steps. Not turning around Seifer spoke loudly almost in a harsh like tone. "I'm sure the Headmaster is waiting for you, Quistis. So, why don't you run a long and leave me the hell alone." Turning his head at that point, Seifer's emerald eyes met her crystalline colored eyes in a harsh way.  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks as he turned, Quistis continued to keep her eyes interlocked with his, a look of shock, confusion and hurt on her face. Trying to say something, Quistis narrowed her eyes then cleared her throat. "What right do you have to tell me what to do Seifer Almasy?" Her voice was thick with annoyance as she made her way towards him, her glare passing through her thin glasses and into him.  
  
"What right do you have to follow me?" He countered back, his face lowering to hers as she came closer to the blonde.  
  
The wind howled as the two continued to have their staring contest. Thunder boomed right above their heads, but it seemed neither cared. His emerald eyes stayed locked on her blue eyes, neither saying a word. It seemed like they were having the greatest war amongst themselves verbally, yet it stayed silent. As a crack of lightening struck the earth, Seifer turned away quickly his gloved hand covering his face. Coughing loudly into his glove, Seifer cursed himself in his head.  
  
"...Seifer?" Quistis stated softly as she took a step towards the man, cringing as she heard thunder ahead. Her senses of her fear had finally drifted back to her but she tried her best to shake them off. Taking another step closer to the man as he continued to take steps backwards she tilted her head, her mind full of curiosity. "...What's wrong with you?" She said calmly only wanting to know what was wrong with the ex-knight.  
  
Continuing to cough in fits, Seifer shook his head and motioned for her to just leave him alone with his hand. Ignoring his motions for her to leave, Quistis stayed put and placed a hesitant hand on his back. "You need to go the infirmary Seifer. Let me take you."  
  
Shaking his head once more, Seifer stood up and tried to clear his throat as the fits finally ceased. The damn thing was getting worse everyday and he just wanted it to leave. He hated being so defenseless over something as small as it was! Looking over to Quistis he shook his head again his eyes narrowing. "No. Damnit. Just leave me alone, Trepe. I have it all under control. I don't see why the hell you care about my health all of a sudden." With that said he grabbed his gun blade case, which he had dropped earlier when he was having his small contest with her, and walked away from her entering the Garden.  
  
Quistis stood silent before she looked up at the sky with a deep sigh. She jumped as another loud crash of thunder was heard. Making her way towards the entrance her thoughts wandered back into Garden's newest cadet. "What's wrong with him..? Why is he acting to callous towards me..I never---Oh no! Headmaster Cid!" She thought as her eyes widened at her last thought.  
  
Running into Balamb Garden, she quickly ran up the stairs not caring who was trying to say hello the ex-instructor. Blowing the hair out of her face as she pressed the button for the third floor, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and took a deep breath. 'This is great! I'm going to be late for this appointment and it's all Almasy's fault!' She thought to herself as a frown appeared on her petite face. Stepping inside the elevator as it made a small 'ching' sound. Tapping her foot in an impatient manner, she let her arms drop to her sides as the door slid open and she scanned the empty room around her.  
  
Taking in another deep breath, Quistis placed both of her long bangs behind either ear then stepped out of the machine. Looking towards the tapping of Xu's computer, Quistis smiled softly at the raven haired assistant. "Hello, Xu. I believe I have an appointment with the Headmaster?" She have questioned as she stopped at Xu's desk.  
  
Looking up from her glare with the computer screen, Xu smiled widely at her friend and her way of escaping work for a moment. "Well, Hi there Quistis! Let me check.." She said before looking down at all the paperwork on the desk. "We've been getting new cadets like mad, and this old computer just isn't working as quickly as it should!" She whined as she moved various papers aside before smiling victoriously. "Ah-ha. Here it is! Let's see here.." She tilted her head as she looked down the list of names on the appointment schedule. "Yup! Here you are! Just go on ahead, I think he's waiting for you." Xu looked up at the blonde with a small sigh.  
  
Quistis looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She knew Xu really should take a break. Maybe her and Quistis could take a long needed girls vacation? Tilting her own head at the idea, she smiled widely as Xu motioned for the door. "Thank you, Xu. Don't worry, I'm sure the computer systems will be upgraded as soon as they can." She tried to be helpful to the young assistant, but she knew that probably wasn't much help. Waving, Quistis took a deep breath before she walked towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Quisty!" Xu smiled widely at the nickname before beginning to type once more on the lousy computer.  
  
Pausing, she smiled at Xu's words before opening the door and stepping inside. "Sir." She said in a strict manner as she looked at the old man. He looked so much older now. Ever since the Sorceress War ended two years ago it seemed Cid was letting himself become older...he became more himself with Edea back with him. That made their former orphan happy in a sense. Smiling as Cid smiled widely at her, she sat down in a chair, looking directly at him.  
  
"Ah, thank you for coming Quistis. I didn't think you were going to come." Cid kept his smile on his face as he placed his palms on the top of his big brown desk. Watching his movements, Quistis raised an eyebrow before placing her hands in her lap. "Yes, I'm sorry for being late, Headmaster. I was.." She paused before looking down at his desk. "I was detained with a student." Nodding at her own comment, she looked back up at the older man as his eyes stiffened.  
  
"Ah." Nodding, Cid grabbed a few papers from the side of his desk and sighed deeply as he turned papers over or kept them near him. He didn't speak for a few more awkward minutes before he stopped looking through the papers and placed them neatly in front of him. Interlacing his fingers, he placed his hands on the paperwork and leaned towards the former Instructor. "Quistis, my dear, I have realized from your past reactions that you do not want your instructors license back, is that correct?"  
  
She cringed at the question. How had she known this was going to be the main topic of discussion? Shaking her head, she smiled at him in a apologetic way. "That's right. I have no reason to try and get it back. I realized that Instructing is not a main thing in my life anymore, though the job at hand at being a mercenary is very appealing." She chose her words carefully, her crystalline eyes looking straight at the older man.  
  
"Yes. That I assumed. That is why I have chosen to give you, one of our best, this opportunity." Cid looked quite anxious to speak once more, but he took a deep breath in before leaning in his oversized chair. "This job I give you allows one other SeeD member to accompany you." Grabbing a manila folder he leaned towards her once more and slid the folder towards her. "The protocol and objectives are listed in here." Nodding his head he hesitated this time before speaking.  
  
Sitting straighter in his chair, Cid looked at the girl trying to look for any type of emotion. Quistis sat silently her eyes moving from the manila folder then back to Cid. "I chose you Quistis, for two reasons. One: you're like a daughter to me, one I can trust with anything. Two: The objective will be one easier for you than any other. You have a past with the objective. "  
  
Quistis tilted her head, raising an eyebrow at his words. 'What in the world is he talking about?' Moving her body towards the desk, she reached out for the manila folder. Grasping it in her hands, she only nodded to his words before opening the folder her eyes scanning the papers with curiosity and confusion. 'What did he mean by a past?'  
  
_Objective: Acquire an antidote for an illness. SeeD members Quistis Trepe now known as 'B' and whomever she chooses who will be known as 'C' shall escort the subject known as 'A', Seifer Almasy to Esthar or/and any other location the subject wishes to proceed to._  
  
Reading the objective over and over again in her mind, her eyes widened as she looked up at Cid. "Headmaster!" She let out an exasperated sigh before placing the manila folder on her lap, her hands gripped onto the sides of the armrests. "Why me? Why must I do this? Do you actually think that Almasy and I will get along?" She shook her head before taking a deep breath and leaning in her chair.  
  
Cid only smiled before shaking his head. "That is the idea, Quistis. A struggle in a sense. As a SeeD member, one must be able to work with any type of person even if the person joined with you is someone you haven't the slightest interest in talking to."  
  
Looking down at the folder again, her eyes stayed put on the word 'illness'. "Sir..." Glancing up at him, she placed her fingers on the papers and sat straighter in her chair. "What do you mean by illness?"  
  
"Ah yes, I knew you'd read that sooner or later." Hesitating with his words, Cid finally took a deep breath and looked her with a stern look. "That my dear, you will have to ask him. I am sorry." Standing up, he shuffled a few papers together before placing them nicely on his desk. " Remember Quistis, I gave you this mission because I trust you. I trust you to help him in a way neither Edea nor I can." Smiling he stepped away from his desk and motioned for her to stand. "If you have any further questions, ask Xu. She will be happy to help you. I now have a meeting to attend." Walking to the stunned blonde who had slowly gotten up, Cid placed his arms on her shoulders and smiled. "I believe in you, Quistis. Do not be so stunned." Turning her around, Cid laughed before walking himself and her to the doorway.  
  
Looking down at the papers as Cid walked to the door, Quistis nodded. It seemed that Cid had wanted her to do this for a reason...maybe just maybe she would have her own reasons for doing so. But, for now, she would remain shocked and even slightly annoyed by the fact that she now had to work with Seifer Almasy. But one thing yearned at the back of her mind as she watched Cid leave into the elevators. 'What illness.." She spoke out loud as she stared straight ahead, not realizing that Xu had stood up from her desk and was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Quistis! Quistis? Are you ok?" Xu frowned as she looked at the pale girl. "What happened in there? It looks like you just got the worst news ever!" Standing in front of her, Xu blinked and waved her hands in front of the ex- instructors face.  
  
"Hmm?" Quistis shook her head as she looked at Xu. Smiling softly, Quistis sighed. "I'm alright, Xu." Studying the girls face, Quistis eyes brightened as she smiled widely. "Xu...I'm not so sure how this mission of mine will go, but I have a favor to ask of you?"  
  
"Sure, Quisty! We've been friends forever!"  
  
"Would you like to join me in my mission? Cid is allowing me to choose one other SeeD member of my liking to join me, and I would love for you to come with me, Xu." Quistis looked at her with pleading eyes. She herself knew that she could handle Seifer, but with Xu with her she had twice the handle on him.  
  
"Huh?" Xu blinked as she looked at the girl. She had never been in a real mission before. Only those attaining to Cadet Missions. Maybe this was Xu's chance of getting away from deskwork? Smiling widely, she nodded her head. "Yeah! Of course! Count me in, Quistis." She hadn't the faintest idea what the mission was, but she could handle whatever came her way!  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: yawns Well, now. That took me forever and a day. But guess what!? I finished it!! Muwhaha! Well, ok..I finished the third chapter but hey! I finally got my plot started.... tilts head and reads over again Hmm, I hadn't the slightest idea I was going to do this. So, let's see where it takes us, shall we!? Wish meh luck!! Wishes self-luck Oh yeah! And if ya would, I'd love for ya to review me! Mwuah to all who do! Mwuah!! 


End file.
